Nothing Had Changed
by OliviaLively
Summary: Six years, and she was still the same. Eyebrows raised, he bent down slightly and kissed her on the cheek. He whispered, "I told you I'd make you fall in love with me." She smiled. "Welcome home, Ikuto."


"I haven't been waiting for him, you know."

"Amu, sweetheart, I know it's been years, but it's obvious that you're excited."

"He was a good friend, that's all."

The blonde beauty rolled her eyes as she scoped out the airport scene. People were gathered around the glass doors of the Tokyo international airport, waiting for the passengers and loved ones to start filing out of the flight from London.

"Besides, he probably wouldn't even recognize me. It's not like he's bothered to call, text or Facebook me this whole time." The pinkette said bitterly.  
"Amu, you know he didn't have access to anything like that. He was backpacking all over the world for chrissake." The pop star explained.

"I know, but a call or a post card would have been nice." Amu crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

The woman sitting on the bench beside the two girls chuckled softly. Souko looked up at the impatient pinkette and said, "He's going to be very happy to see you, dear."

"Sure he will."

"Oh! Here they come!" Utau grabbed onto Amu's arm and squeezed it hard.

"Utau!" Amu yanked her arm, keeping her eyes on the frequently sliding glass doors, waiting for the blue-haired friend she hadn't seen for quite some time. And like Amu did every time she was in a nervous situation, she froze up and became cool and spicy. Even all of those years with her four charas couldn't completely erase her natural anxiety.

Souko craned her neck to see, but there were too many people surrounding the doors that she couldn't get a glimpse of the passengers exiting the plane. She was waiting for her son and husband; the main men in her life that she hadn't seen for six years.

Two slender men appeared at the doors; their matching blue hair made their relation apparent; a close father and son friendship. It was clear that the younger Tsukiyomi's dream of meeting and becoming close with his father came true. The family was going to be back together once again. Utau even changed her surname back to Tsukiyomi, to feel a stronger connection with her only blood relatives.

Tsukiyomi senior's eyes scanned the room quickly, and among the sea of black haired strangers, he spotted his beautiful wife, and he smiled. His eyes wandered to the two young women standing next to his partner; his daughter's purple orbs filled with tears, arms flailing ecstatically, and a pink-haired beauty with her head facing the ground shyly.

Ikuto only noticed the pinkette. Memories flooded his mind, and he suddenly hated himself for not coming home sooner. The eighteen-year-old version of his girl was more beautiful than ever.

Aruto Tsukiyomi's arms closed around his wife and daughter whileIkuto cautiously stepped toward Amu. She was still looking down, avoiding his beautiful eyes she used to know so well. But these eyes had a new shine to them; no longer were they the stoic, melancholic stare that pulled her in. They were happy, full and patient. What upset her most is that she wasn't there to see it happen. Amucontinued to belittle herself as Ikuto's warm blue eyes covered her whole body.

There was a wall. They both could feel it. She noticed it in his eyes; he noticed it in her behaviour. No longer did Amu wear the red and black outfits. She dressed as any young lady dresses nowadays. She wore a white lace T-Shirt and a pair of pink, high-waisted shorts. Her shoes were prettily decorated flip flops.

She grew up, Ikuto thought. He didn't know if she was the same anymore.

The awkwardness they shared of not being able to say anything was unbearable and loud. So loud, they didn't even hear Utau whining about Ikuto not paying attention to her. He had to say something.

"Hey, strawberry." Ikuto said, his arms open wide. Amu looked up now, meeting his gaze. Their eyes locked with the same passion that was there when they first met, and every time after that. Every time their eyes met since that fateful day in elementary school and on, it was a silent agreement; they were friends, not enemies. It was that gaze that reassured Amu that nothing had changed.

"Hey, pervert." She wrapped her arms around his adult body as his nose went straight to her pink, long hair. He breathed deeply and smirked.

"Still the same shampoo, huh?" He chuckled lightly.

"Ugh, now that Ikuto's back, all he's going to do is talk and think about his girlfriend." Utau whined loudly.

Ikuto's black cat ears that were no longer there would have perked up at Utau's words.

"Well, we have been apart for six years." He said, pulling the taller Amu under his arm. No longer was her body simply squished against his at this action, as it always had been. Amu had grown quite a bit over the years, and being crushed under Ikuto's arm forced her to bend over a bit. She was 5'5 now, which was tall for any Japanese woman. Utau and her were pretty much the same height now.

The pinkette's earlier doubt washed away, and all that was left was her childhood friend.

Nothing had changed.

"I-I'm not your girlfriend!" Amu stuttered, and once again, Ikuto'smissing ears perked up.

Nothing had changed.

Six years, and she was still the same. Eyebrows raised, he bent down slightly and kissed her on the cheek. He whispered, "I told you I'd make you fall in love with me."

She smiled. "Welcome home, Ikuto."

* * *

**This is how I always pictured their reunion. Hope you liked it!**

**And no, I'm not writing a sequel.**


End file.
